


Locksmith To The Heart

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Timari January 2020 [30]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Timari January (DCU & Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 31 "Are You Sure You’re Qualified For This?" "Who Said Anything About Being Qualified?"Marinette's mysterious neighbour helps her out
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Timari January 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086182
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	Locksmith To The Heart

"Crap." 

Marinette left her keys in her apartment… Again! 

She sat down and pulled out her phone, "Might as well hunker down while I wait for Adrien." 

Her neighbours door opened and out came the ever elusive Tim Drake. 

He gave her a confused look, "You okay, Marinette?" 

"I locked my keys inside, so I'm waiting for my roommate." 

He laughed and pulled something out of his pocket, "I can open it for you." 

In his hands was a very professional looking lockpicking set. 

"Oh. Are you a locksmith or something?" She asked. 

"Or something…" If only she knew. 

He knelt down and started picking the lock under Marinette's watchful eyes. 

"Are you sure you're qualified for this?" 

He smirked as he felt the pin unlock and pushed open the door, "Who said anything about being qualified?" 

Marinette thanked her neighbour and entered her apartment. 

"By the way, you should get better locks." 

She let out a boisterous laugh. 

**Author's Note:**

> 62 days of writing and I'm finally free.  
> Up next I'll probably drop off the grid for a while lmao.


End file.
